


Wicked Games

by jacksonfive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, True Love, hyuck loves lucas, past mark and jaehyun, yukhei is the best dad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:13:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksonfive/pseuds/jacksonfive
Summary: Yukhei es un entrenador de fútbol profesional y un padre soltero que decide darle una segunda oportunidad al amor, esta vez con los hombres. Donghyuck es un diseñador gráfico enamorado de su novio, pero últimamente no puede dejar de pensar en amores del pasado.El destino, o la ciudad, hace que ambos vivan en el mismo edificio, sería fácil si ambos pudieran evitarse y hacer su vida independiente a la del otro pero reencontrarse en medio de la vida de ambos tampoco es una opción y mucho menos volver a mirarse a los ojos como si la historia entre ellos nunca existió.Un error es el comienzo de una historia pero también es el marcapasos de la otra.





	Wicked Games

 

Episodio 1 - Caer sin red

 

—¿Lucas quieres mantequilla de maní o mermelada en tu sandwich? — preguntó Donghyuck, desde la puerta de la cocina al niño de seis años sentado frente al televisor con el libro de colorear abierto y los lápices de colores esparcidos por toda la mesa. 

 

—¡Mantequilla! — contestó con los ojos bien abiertos sin apartar la mirada del televisor. 

 

—¿Y qué tal un poco de jugo de manzana? — esta vez la voz de Mark sobresalió por encima del volumen de los comerciales, el niño asintió felizmente hacía su tío, mientras seguía entretenido con las caricaturas. 

 

Mark caminó los pocos pasos que faltaban para entrar a la cocina y apenas lo hizo, abrió el refrigerador para sacar el bote del jugo. Ahí mismo, Donghyuck estaba ocupado metiendo el pan en la tostadora y buscando una cuchara de los cajones. Cerró el frasco de la mermelada y abrió el bote con la mantequilla de maní. Mark no tuvo que pedirlo, cuando se giró hacia el pretil, porque su novio le acercó un vaso de plástico con bolitas verdes y rojas (el favorito de Lucas) para que sirviera el jugo. 

 

—¡Oh! ¡Nice! —Mark sirvió el jugo mientras a su lado, las manos de Donghyuck ya estaban terminando el sandwich que dejó en un plato al alcance de Mark, segundos después el menor de la pareja había sacado otro plato, esté más grande, con un sándwich de jamón de pavo y lechuga —¿Qué haríamos sin ti? — preguntó Mark para luego inclinarse y dejar un beso corto sonoro en la mejilla. 

 

—Quemar mi cocina — contestó dulcemente para luego agregar —Tengo que terminar algo de la oficina y luego regresó con ustedes a ver la televisión — Entonces,  ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. Mark asintió tomando ambos platos con la cena para llevarlos hacía la mesa, 

 

Lucas solo tuvo que esperar segundos para también tener su jugo de uva. 

 

—¿A dónde fue tío hyuck? — preguntó Lucas mirando hacia la habitación con la puerta cerrada, haciendo un lado su libro de colorear y la caja de lápices para tener más espacio en la mesa en el centro de la sala.

 

—Ha tenido que irse a trabajar pero ¡Mira qué hizo para nosotros! — dijo emocionado como si tuviera magia la comida. 

 

—¡AHHH! — gritó Lucas entusiasmado para luego morder su sándwich.

 

—¿Te gustó?— Mark ya había iniciado a comer también el suyo. 

 

—¡Mucho! ¡Le tengo que decir a tio hyuck que enseñe a mi papá a hacer algo como esto! —

 

—¿Tu papá no cocina cosas deliciosas? —Los años de amistad durante la escuela podrían contestar a esa respuesta. 

 

—¡Lo hace! pero… ayer y el otro día que no fue ayer, fuimos a comprar comida porque tiene mucho sueño después del trabajo — 

 

—Bueno… entonces apenas tu tío vuelva… le diremos juntos, seguro que dirá que sí — Lucas volvió a morder y continuó con su jugo de uva. —Y... tu papá, no podrá negarse porque tendrá clases de cocina con un chef profesional — 

 

—¿Tío hyuck es un chef profesional? —preguntó muy curioso. 

 

—Claro que si... el mejor chef del mundo — dijo con aires de orgullo.

 

Lucas sacó la lengua en forma de estar luchando contra algo muy dulce, delicioso — ¡Me gusta la comida de tío hyuck! ¡Pudiera comerla siempre! —

 

—¿Y mi comida, no te gusta? —

 

—¡No! ¡Lo siento tío mark!— Exclamó con una sonrisa divertida haciendo que perdiera el balance y su espalda cayera en la base del sofá. 

 

—Hey cuidado… — soltó Mark preocupado porque se golpeará la cabeza.

 

—Estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien — agregó volviendo a sentarse para seguir comiendo. 

  
  


Media hora más tarde, Donghyuck volvió con palomitas de maíz caramelizadas en un tazón para compartir con ellos. Los tres frente al sofá, seleccionaron Buscando a Nemo con el control remoto. Pero el gusto sólo les había durado pocos minutos, porque exactamente en la parte donde el papá de Nemo conoce a Dory, Lucas se había quedado completamente dormido, y encima de los dos mayores. 

 

Mientras Donghyuck tenía la cabeza de Lucas sobre una almohada arriba de sus piernas, Mark tenía en las suyas, los tenis de su sobrino. Mark se terminó sólo la última porción de las palomitas con una cerveza hasta terminar la película porque después de Lucas, el próximo en caer en brazos de Morfeo fue Donghyuck, quien inclinó su cabeza hasta el hombro de su novio. 

 

El mayor sólo estaba esperando a que ambos estuvieran profundamente dormidos para comenzar a llevarlos uno por uno a la cama, primero comenzó por Lucas, quien con cuidado logró desprender de los brazos de Donghyuck, el pequeño se quejó por el viaje pero descansó apenas sintió el colchón de la cama matrimonial sobre su espalda y la suavidad de la almohada en su cabeza. 

 

Mark se aseguró de colocarlo lo más cerca a la pared para que no se fuera a caer, le quitó los zapatos que dejó en el piso y lo miró una vez más antes de salir de la habitación. 

 

Cuando volvió a la sala para llevar en brazos también a Donghyuck,  su novio ya se había despertado, había apagado la televisión y llevado los trastes sucios a la cocina. Estaba cansado y se le notaba en su espalda, su postura era incómoda, sus ojos se cerraban ante el impacto de la claridad de las luces y todavía intentaba lavar los platos antes de irse a la cama. 

 

—Yo lo haré, ve a dormir con Lucas — le pidió Mark amablemente. 

 

—No, está bien… no pensaba dormir aún, todavía tengo que tomar una ducha y apagar mi laptop ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó buscando un vaso limpio para llenarlo con agua. 

 

—Las doce y media — dijo Mark, acercándose hacia él para apoyar una mano en el pretil que había en su espalda y encerrarlo. Donghyuck por el sueño actuaba lento y la respiración de todo su cuerpo parecía regular, apoyarse en el hombro de Mark mientras el mayor estaba frente a él parecía una opción lógica y especialmente cómoda. Tan rápido como ambos cuerpos encajaron, Mark lo abrazó en medio de la cocina y Donghyuck no dudó en abrazarlo más fuerte. Donghyuck era muy tibio mientras que Mark tenía temperaturas bajas. Necesitaba un poco de él para calentarse. 

 

—Mark — susurró Donghyuck con un suspiro ahogado en su cuello. 

 

—¿Uuhm? — contestó Mark, metiendo sus dedos por debajo de la camisa de Donghyuck para levantarla y luego seguir una ruta con la punta de sus dedos, desde su cuello hasta la espalda, como un masaje íntimo que el otro estaba disfrutando. 

 

El olor para ambos era familiar y cálido, era fácil cerrar los ojos y sentir al otro como la pieza faltante de su larga rutina. Con todo el sueño que Donghyuck cargaba encima podía apartarse e ir a la cama pero no lo hacía prefería un minuto o tal vez dos estar cerca de Mark. 

 

En los últimos meses, hubo poco tiempo al día para verse, tocarse e incluso besarse. No porque no hubiera ganas sino porque la vida laboral en ambos los estaba consumiendo.  

 

Mark tenía un aumento de salario y horas extras en la oficina pero también un nuevo auto. La mayor parte del tiempo, Donghyuck trabajaba en la computadora de su casa pero los fines de semana estaba viajando de una ciudad a otra para conocer a los posibles clientes. 

 

Hoy era un inició de fin de semana peculiar, donde ambos estaban listos para utilizar su tiempo descansando y pasando el rato libre. Cuidar a Lucas no era parte del plan hasta el mediodía, cuando Yukhei le había escritó a Mark sobre poder cuidarlo un par de horas mientras él arreglaba un asunto personal.  

 

Mark le había llamado a Yukhei para decirle que era imposible, porque ya había hecho planes con su novio y que de hecho, era el único fin de semana que iban a tener libre durante febrero, pero el más alto había insistido y juró que esta vez iba a ser la última. Mark no hubiera aceptado porque hace tres semanas le había jurado lo mismo, pero Donghyuck escuchó la conversación de ambos por teléfono y después de burlarse de Yukhei por ser la cuarta cita en un mes que iba a tener, en el altavoz, provocó que las súplicas del más alto tuvieran su método de convencimiento.    

 

—¿Por qué no le presentas a uno de tus amigos? — había sugerido Mark en el restaurante minutos antes de colgar con su mejor amigo —Creo que Jaemin es bueno para él o no lo sé, Renjun tal vez esté interesado… Jeno puede…  —

 

—¿Es una broma? — preguntó sintiéndose ofendido — ¡Mark! —reprochó. 

 

—¿Qué? ¡Él ha cambiado! — lo defendió, era su mejor amigo después de todo. 

 

—¿De verdad crees que le voy a presentar a mis amigos? no.. espera.. ¿A mis mejores amigos? Jeno acaba de recuperarse una ruptura amorosa, Jaemin está en los Ángeles con su novio italiano, Renjun va a matarlo en la primera discusión y de paso, matarme a mí — le aseguró —Además, estoy seguro que ninguno es su tipo, ¡Preséntale a los tuyos!  — 

 

—¡Oh! ¿Lo olvidas? Ya salió con todos — agregó, pidiéndole dos cervezas más al mesero.

 

El restaurante al mediodía estaba casi vacío. Si había otras personas en sus mesas, no estaban cerca de la suya, no es que hubieran elegido una mesa exclusiva pero cuando hacías la reserva días antes en ese lugar donde vendían los mejores platillos con mariscos, el gerente procuraba un servicio completo y más privado. 

 

—Yo creo que ya vamos a ayudar bastante… Lucas se queda con nosotros este viernes, Yukhei puede hacer lo que quiera y con quien quiera… ¿Por qué es tan importante que salga con personas que conozcas? — quiso saber Donghyuck, cansado sobre el tema. 

 

—No es por él… es por Lucas, me preocupa que Yukhei esté con alguien que no se lleve bien con su hijo o peor aún que no lo quiera, ese niño no tiene la culpa de nada y siempre la ha pasado muy mal —Le explicó con temor a qué Donghyuck pudiera cambiar la imagen que tenía de su mejor amigo  —Cuando Yukhei terminó con Jungwoo, Lucas todavía preguntaba por él, qué si iba a volver a jugar con él, qué porque se había ido de la casa — Mark suspiró frustrado, y hasta entonces Donghyuck bajo la guardia — Ya sé que él va a crecer y entender y todo eso, pero… en este momento él tiene preguntas y su papá en lugar de responderlas, prefiere evitar hablar con él — Mark dejó la cerveza y cuando su mano tocó la mesa, Donghyuck no dudó en tomarla y acariciarla despacio. 

 

—Yukhei es un buen papá, lo ha demostrado y lo sabemos, no debe ser fácil cuidar a un niño solo a los veinticinco, es decir, tengo recuerdos de él ahogándose en la piscina de la escuela cuando éramos jóvenes o de torcerse el pie mientras se enseñaba a montar una patineta... y una parte de mí aún lo ve como un estúpido adolescente pero todos cambiamos desde ese tiempo hasta ahora, estoy seguro que si Yukhei ahora intenta tener citas, no es nada serio, dudo que incluso meta a Lucas en esto, no tienes de qué preocuparte, de verdad — 

 

Mark abrazó su mano con la suya y luego sonrío más tranquilo —Si la situación empeora, ¿Podemos adoptar a Lucas? ¿Aceptarías, eso? — preguntó divertido.

 

—¡Hagámoslo! — ánimo Donghyuck con una sonrisa. —¡Let’s get it! —

 

—A veces olvido que ustedes dos también eran cercanos, nunca supe qué pasó entre él y tú desde que volví de Canadá cuando dejaron de hablarse  por dos... ¿dos años o fueron tres? como sea, me alegro que ahora sean amigos — contestó satisfecho. 

 

Esta vez el que tomó un trago a la cerveza hasta el fondo fue Donghyuck. —Bueno… es tu mejor amigo y no podíamos estar toda la vida discutiendo, conformáte con saber que lo tolero, no te preocupes por eso ¿si? ya es parte del pasado — agregó con amargura por culpa del licor que había rozado su garganta.

 

Mark aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar —Si yo tuviera un hijo con alguien más ¿estarías conmigo? es decir ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?  — 

 

—¿Qué es esa pregunta Mark? —  quiso saber Donghyuck completamente desconcertado. 

 

—Sólo… tengo curiosidad… — 

 

—Mira… pues con el simple hecho de engañarme con una mujer no te lo perdonaría — dijo seriamente — ahora… que estés arrepentido y quieras volver —comenzó pero fue interrumpido. 

 

—No… no… no es tan así, habló como de… en el pasado yo tuve una novia y un hijo, y ahora, me gustan los hombres, entonces yo te invito a salir pero te digo que tengo un hijo ¿saldrías conmigo? — 

 

Donghyuck lo pensó detenidamente. 

 

—¡Hey! —se quejó Mark por su actitud. 

 

—¡Lo pensaría Mark! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Lo pensaría! — No era la respuesta que Mark esperaba. 

 

—¿Pensar qué? si me gustas y te gustó —le explicó también con sus gestos —Si fueras tú, el que tuviera un hijo, yo saldría contigo de todos modos, porque me gustas, porque soy feliz contigo, porque me harías alguien responsable   — Donghyuck sonrió sorprendido. 

 

—¿Crees que voy a tener un hijo a los veinticuatro años? — preguntó molesto porque el tema se les fuera de las manos — Mark… a ver, déjame explicar, antes de qué te pongas así —

 

—Mmm — para ese punto Mark renunció a seguir comiendo. 

 

—Si hipotéticamente tuvieras un hijo, es porque estuviste con otra persona, hiciste tu vida o al menos querías intentarlo con alguien más que no soy yo…  sin embargo, si fueras tú… lo pensaría, porque te amo, porque no me imagino un día de mi vida sin ti — 

 

Mark hasta ese entonces asintió y le aplaudió sobre la mesa, satisfecho, convencido, enamorado unas mil veces más que hace unos minutos —Bien respondido, te salvaste en esta ocasión  —

 

—¡No puedo creerlo! —

 

El mayor con una actitud más relajada y divertida, cambió de tema —¿Qué vamos a hacer después de aquí? ¿Has pensado en algo para hacer hoy?  — 

 

Donghyuck asintió calculadoramente con una sonrisa que decía “estoy listo para cobrar venganza” —Tengo algo en mente pero... — susurró mientras tocó con sus rodillas, la pierna derecha de Mark por debajo de la mesa. Mark no iba a caer sin red tan fácil, así que lo dejó hacer lo que quiso. Al no obtener ningún tipo de reacción cómica de su novio, decidió ir más lejos, dejando una de sus piernas completamente arriba de la rodilla de Mark, de tal manera que estuviera casi sentado en su regazo pero sin subir todo su cuerpo, el mayor aprovechó esa oportunidad para deslizar su mano por su muslo sintiendo la tela de mezclilla y explorando el botón de su pantalón. 

 

—¿Deberíamos terminar de comer en la casa?  — preguntó Mark con ojos seguros frente a las mejillas rojas de vergüenza de Donghyuck, quien sólo se retorcía en su asiento, acercando más su cuerpo, para que el otro se mantuviera  acariciando con sus dedos su muslo y presionando en medio de la espontánea reacción que estaba teniendo. 

 

—Paga la cuenta para irnos — le pidió Donghyuck con urgencia. 

 

—Te toca a tí —contestó el otro, bajando a Donghyuck de su regazo y comenzando a molestarse. 

 

—Tu sugeriste venir aquí… yo te dije que pagaba si íbamos a comer sushi, no veo el pescado crudo aquí… ¿o estoy viendo mal? —Dijo poniéndose de pie para caminar a un lugar seguro, el auto de Mark en el estacionamiento. Era peligroso estar jugando así con Mark en los restaurantes pero también era divertido y se había vuelto una costumbre. 

 

Mark  lo vio irse, evitó la discusión tan temprano y sacó su tarjeta de crédito hacía el mesero de inmediato con la intención de pagar, pero el señor en la caja sonrió amablemente,  antes de regresarle la tarjeta —Lo siento señor, su compañero ha pagado por adelantado, no es necesario que recibamos su tarjeta — 

 

—¿Él pagó? ¿Cuándo? — preguntó incrédulo. 

 

Un poco confundido el hombre volvió a hablar — Hace como unos veinte minutos, me entregó el efectivo  ¿ocurre algo señor? — 

 

—No… no  pasa nada… gracias, buenas tardes—

 

—Buenas tardes —

 

Mark buscó su auto en el estacionamiento entre el mar de vehículos y apenas lo encontró,  Donghyuck estaba recargado con la espalda en él, esperándolo con una sonrisa traviesa que decía “¿Sorprendido?” Mark sabía que ese gesto significaba muchas cosas pero lo dejó pasar hasta que estuvo cerca.  

 

—Bebé — comenzó Donghyuck con un tono suave, esperando que el otro le quitará el seguro a la puerta. —Ya había pagado cuando me pare al baño — Todavía después de todo ese tiempo juntos le excitaba la reacción de Mark molesto o irritado, porque reaccionaba tan infantil y luego parecía estar maldiciendo por dentro. 

 

—¡Le di la tarjeta al mesero! — le explicó, enojado, confundido, una mezcla de ambas, pero también resignado — Dime la verdad ¿te gusta hacerme enojar, verdad? — 

 

Donghyuck contestó ya que ambos estaban arriba del auto y se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad —Me encanta —

 

La última sílaba se perdió en la boca de Mark. Disfrutaba mucho del contacto de sus labios, tanto como probar un postre favorito, como un sabor dulce, como un sabor amargo, no había fuegos artificiales pero sí era como una bomba de dinamita que provocaba sacar un lado salvaje que no conocía. Besar a Donghyuck, era peligroso, porque no sabía dónde podían terminar en la parte trasera del coche, en el baño de una gasolinera o muerto. 

 

En la cocina del departamento, sólo se escuchaba el sonido que hacía el refrigerador encendido y las gotas de agua que habían quedado después de cerrar la llave. Ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir el momento y mucho menos alejarse de los brazos del otro.  

 

—Lamento mucho interrumpir esta escena tan conmovedora — Yukhei se quedó parado en umbral de la puerta mientras colgaba su chaqueta en una de las sillas del comedor que había cerca. Mark y Donghyuck se separaron hasta ese entonces, como si hubieran sido descubiertos por robar. Mark le ofreció una sonrisa amable a su mejor amigo como bienvenida pero Donghyuck evitó hacer contacto visual con el invitado, aún con los colores en el rostro por la vergüenza—Utilice la llave escondida— explicó Yukhei el porqué entró al departamento para luego dejar el par de llaves en su lugar donde estaban las demás,  buscó con la mirada en la cocina a su hijo y al no encontrarlo se enfocó sólo en Mark — ¿Ya se durmió Lucas? —

 

—Sí lo hizo hace como media hora — contestó. —Pero cuéntanos, ¿Cómo te fue? —  Donghyuck se giró en su lugar para seguir lavando los platos sucios y darles la espalda mientras que Mark había tomado asiento en la mesa aún lado de Yukhei. 

 

Donghyuck no quería escuchar esa conversación y si se le notó, tampoco le importó. Así que, porque a Yukhei debería importarle. 

 

—Él es genial, fue increíble, en serio, me gustó mucho su actitud, su forma de hablar, sólo fue una cena y lo invité el domingo que viene al cine y aceptó. Así que creo que a él también le gusto — Hasta ese momento Donghyuck volteó a verle, necesitaba escuchar y ver con sus propios ojos las expresiones en el rostro de Yukhei mientras hablaba de su cita para comprobar que no se estuviera mintiendo así mismo. —¿Qué estás mirando? ¿Tanto te cuesta creerlo?  — preguntó directamente hacía Donghyuck, aunque debería haberlo dicho un poco más amable. En su defensa, al día de hoy lo único que había hecho Donghyuck era desearle mala suerte todas las veces que le habló de su cita. 

 

—¡Me alegro mucho por ti, amigo, de verdad! —Él que habló fue Mark, salvando el humor de la cocina —¿Cómo me dijiste que se llamaba? — 

 

—Su nombre es Sicheng, lo conocí por unos amigos en común y… lo mejor de todo es que es que es de China, así que tenemos mucho en común,  ¡no vas a creer quien nos presentó! ¿Recuerdas a Johnny de Chicago? — comenzó a platicar, se acomodó mejor en la silla. 

 

—¿Sicheng? — preguntó Donghyuck acercándose a la invitación silenciosa —¿Es amigo de Johnny y Taeyong, los dueños de ese bar al que solemos ir? — Donghyuck tuvo que mirar para otro lado mientras se cruzaba los brazos porque no podía soportar la mirada confundida de ambos. Hasta que Yukhei asintió, volvió a hablar —Es el ex de Yuta — 

 

—¡No es verdad! — Exclamó Yukhei — Pero vamos… él no me dijo nada, ni siquiera lo mencionó — intentó recordar algo de la noche, alguna pista o conversación y nada venía a su mente — ¡No lo sabía! — 

 

—De todos modos no es la primera vez que engañas a un amigo, así que… uno más a la lista no puede ser tan malo para ti — soltó Donghyuck, aunque se arrepintió después. 

 

Los ojos negros del más alto se dispararon hacia Donghyuck con ganas de matarlo. Donghyuck se burló de su expresión con una sonrisa falsa y un gesto de “¿Qué?” provocando que Yukhei sintiera la necesidad de levantarse y estrangularlo con sus dos manos, frente a su noviecito. Pero se tuvo que controlar apenas escuchó la voz de Mark. 

 

—Bueno… pero si son ex novios es por algo, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso, si se vuelve algo serio entre ustedes, sólo habla con Yuta de hombre a hombre y no pasa nada, no es momento para preocuparse por eso — Mark acercó sus manos al estómago de Donghyuck, que estaba cerca,  para que se sentará en su regazo mientras conversaban los tres pero Donghyuck fue más rápido para caminar hacia el otro extremo de la cocina, como si fuera uno de los siete pecados capitales que Yukhei los viera de esa manera. 

 

Mark estaba confundido pero ignoró esa actitud,  Yukhei se obligó así mismo a hablar habló para evitar que una gran sonrisa apareciera en ese momento. 

 

—Sí tienes razón… no tengo porque preocuparme — aclaró. —Bueno, creo que es hora de irme… ¿Puedo pasar a recoger a Lucas? — preguntó tomando su saco de la silla, luego  su mejor amigo asintió e hizo una seña con la mano para que pasará a la habitación. Yukhei fue directamente a la habitación principal de la casa ignorando la mirada de Donghyuck sobre su espalda. 

 

Esa noche en su departamento, con su hijo durmiendo en la habitación alado y una taza de café frío entre sus manos. Yukhei pensó que quizás estaba mal de su parte querer sonreír cada que Donghyuck se alejaba de Mark mientras que él estuviera en el mismo espacio que ellos, porque para ser honesto, verlos era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado pero a estas alturas del partido ya tenía que haberse acostumbrado.  No es como si no lo hubieran hecho antes, porque desde que se mudó al nuevo edificio hace siete meses y volvió a estar en contacto con Mark, así como con el resto de sus amigos, lo había hecho. 

 

Para ser honestos, aún seguía teniendo las ganas de golpear muy fuerte la pared, como la primera vez que los había visto juntos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jeno, todavía una parte ingenua de él, pensó que seguían siendo buenos amigos como siempre, que el abrazo entre ellos era fraternal y es más… todavía pensó, que era tierno cuántos años había sobrevivido su amistad… pero entonces, Mark le platicó sobre su vida actual, sobre su trabajo como gerente en un banco, sobre su hermano mayor en Canadá, sobre que tenía una relación seria, que vivían juntos desde hace un año, que todo había encajado a la perfección, que primero habían sido mejores amigos y luego había llegado el amor y entonces fue cuando su mejor amigo le dijo —No vas a creer de quién se trata cuando te lo diga… porque lo odiabas cuando estudiabamos juntos, te voy a dar una pista… tiene que ver con el sol— Y con esa última frase, ya sabía de quién estaba hablando. 

 

Era cierto. No lo creyó cuando se lo dijo y tampoco quería creerlo, porque… amigo, no podía ser posible que el novio de su mejor amigo y él que en esa fiesta permanecía a su lado, fuera el mismo que le juró amarlo hasta el último día de su existencia mientras se besaban en la oficina de detención. El mismo que tenía un tatuaje con las iniciales de su nombre y el suyo “DY” en su tobillo izquierdo y que durante su adolescencia, sabía besarlo y morderlo  hasta los huesos. 

 

Incapaz de querer seguir escuchando todos los detalles ya no hizo más preguntas ni se mostró interesado.  Después de esa conversación conociendo la vida que ahora tenía Mark, era justo que él continuará con la suya, le dijo que, se había casado con una de sus amigas de la Universidad en Hong Kong, que Lucas, su hijo había nacido el 24 de enero del 2013 y que, luego él y su madre se habían separado porque los padres de ella nunca los quisieron juntos y tampoco aceptaban que fuera madre tan joven. 

 

—Sus padres cancelaron sus tarjetas, estábamos en la ruina — dijo Yukhei, mirando que no hubiera nadie cerca de ellos o algo peor, como que Donghyuck hubiera regresado a la fiesta,  pero ninguno de sus amigos alrededor o el cantinero haciendo su trabajo lucía interesado en el tema —Y ella, simplemente no lo soportó… estábamos en la universidad, Lucas tenía un año y… tomó sus cosas y se fue, la busque por todos lados pero luego me di cuenta que era imposible hacer que se quedará en una vida que no quería, así que regresé a casa con mis papás y ellos me ayudaron a cuidar a Lucas mientras terminaba de estudiar, encontré trabajo muy rápido… él creció, su mamá me envía dinero cada mes y fotografías para que él no la olvide… entonces, uno de mis jefes se enteró que estudié en Corea un tiempo y sabía un poco del idioma, así que se presentó la oportunidad y la tomé, así es como regrese a esta ciudad — 

 

—Lamento mucho que hayas pasado por esto Yukhei — Mark era sincero y Yukhei necesitaba tener amigos así. —Estoy sorprendido que ahora seas papá, no lo voy a negar… ¿los demás lo saben? ¿se los has dicho? — preguntó Mark.

 

—¡No! Hace unas semanas acabo de llegar, me mudé a un departamento cerca de mi trabajo y mientras compraba los muebles, me encontré con Jeno y me ayudó a instalarme rápido, primero hice el viaje sólo para tener todo listo cuando Lucas viniera, él llegó exactamente hace dos días y le encantó su habitación y la casa… le estoy enseñando la ciudad — dijo más emocionado. 

 

—¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuánto años tiene? —

 

—Cinco pero es muy alto, así que se ve más grande  — ambos se rieron con energía. 

 

—¿En dónde queda ese departamento? ¿Es cerca de aquí? — 

 

—La dirección es reforma 14… el edificio es naranja con negro, moderno… me gusto la vista a la ciudad y que tiene patio privado, deberías venir a conocerlo un día  —

 

—¡No me digas eso! ¿Reforma 14? — dijo con la boca abierta — ¡Ahí vivimos Donghyuck y yo! —

 

—¿Qué? — preguntó para haber estado seguro de haber escuchado bien, por qué, en serio, qué había hecho mal para merecer todo esto. 

 

—¡Con mayor razón tenemos que estar en contacto entonces! Podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites, a ti y a Lucas,  es decir… creo que a Donghyuck le gustará verte de nuevo, tenemos que decírselo, será como en los viejos tiempos ¡Oh amigo! — confesó Mark golpeando su hombro. —¿Tienes auto? Podemos ir ahora mismo — 

 

—Sí tengo auto y… ¡No!, ¡No!… espera un poco — dijo muy nervioso — podemos otro día reunirnos para encontrarnos los cuatro… —

 

—¡De acuerdo! ¿El próximo sábado pueden ir Lucas y tu a cenar en nuestra casa? — 

 

Yukhei tardó en pensar una buena excusa para evitar esa cena. Tenía que pensar muy bien porque honestamente tenía que ser la excusa del siglo, su mejor excusa. Al no encontrar nada, no tuvo otra más que respirar profundo, rezar la más rápida oración de su vida  y con una bola incómoda en el estómago decir —Claro, nos gustaría mucho — 

 

—Entonces está hecho — agregó Mark. 

 

—Eh… Mark, prefiero que no le digas a nada a Donghyuck hasta que llegue el sábado ¿Puedes hacer eso? —

 

—¿¡Cómo no le voy a decir?! Seguro que estará feliz con la noticia, lo conozco —

 

—Sí… pero insisto, espera hasta el sábado, sólo faltan cuatro días… por favor, prefiero que sea una sorpresa y qué me vea él con sus propios ojos — le aseguró, haciendo todo en sus posibilidades con convencerlo. 

 

—Esta bien, esta bien… no le voy a decir nada pero no me va a perdonar por no habérselo dicho, a Donghyuck le gustan los niños, creció con tres hermanos pequeños… ya puedo imaginarlo con tu hijo… le dará mucho gusto, enserio — 

 

Yukhei tuvo que girar la mirada hacía otro lado para que su mejor amigo no descubriera que esa idea no le convencía. Después de todo, o por la conversación que tuvo con él, claramente Donghyuck no le había contado lo que había sucedido entre ellos mientras él no estaba, durante el periodo de exámenes más largos y mucho antes de su relación. Y si Donghyuck se lo había ocultado, sus razones tenía. Su conclusión fue que habían terminado muy mal y no volvieron a hablarse en mucho tiempo. Más de tres años, donde ninguno había buscado al otro tampoco. Después de eso, nunca hubo amistad y tampoco hacer nacer una. 

 

En la oscuridad de su habitación, se giró sobre el colchón y bajo la temperatura del aire acondicionado con el control. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta para escuchar si Lucas se despertaba y quería buscarlo. Por su parte, aún no podía conciliar el sueño y en la televisión comenzaron a pasar un comercial de chocolates, eso en lugar de distraerlo, sólo le trajo más recuerdos. 

 

“No me gustan los hombres”, le había jurado a Donghyuck  la primera noche que se conocieron en una fiesta después de ganar uno de los mejores partidos. “No estoy interesado, lo siento mucho”, le había escrito por mensaje de texto cuando Donghyuck le había enviado con un amigo una nota diciéndole que esté era su número y que podía escribirle cuando quisiera conversar con un amigo. “Escuché de un amigo que te gustó, no te parece que estás siendo demasiado obvio”, le había dicho a la cara cuando coincidieron a la salida de la escuela un mes después del primer encuentro. 

 

—Funcionó. Te llegó el mensaje ¿o no? — había contestado sin miedo en sus ojos, sosteniendole la mirada, aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo. 

 

Yukhei había suspirado, sorprendido. —Ya te dije que a mi no… —

 

—Lo sé — contestó con una sonrisa tibia, haciéndolo extrañar la sonrisa brillante que siempre solía darle. —Lo siento por eso, es que no puedo evitarlo pero no te preocupes pasará pronto — 

 

—¿Qué pasará pronto? — quiso saber confundido. 

 

—Esto… de que me gustes pasará pronto… te olvidaré un día de estos, que ni cuenta te vas a dar que estamos en la misma escuela, sólo haz como si nunca nos hubiéramos hablado— le dijo muy seguro, luego como si hubiera dicho demasiado, comenzó a enviar mensajes de texto en su teléfono, ignorándolo. —¡Ah! ¿Sigues aquí? — preguntó después de un largo minuto de silencio. —¿No tienes cosas que hacer? —

 

—Estoy haciendo una cosa — Donghyuck siguió buscando con la mirada el auto de sus padres, con prisa porque llegarán pronto— Hablando contigo… mierda ¿quieres quedarte quieto cinco minutos y escucharme? — le ordenó, tomándolo por los hombros para qué lo mirará a los ojos y le diera la atención que merecía. 

 

—¿En la clase de coreano les enseñan groserías? ¡Daebak! — contestó sorprendido. 

 

—¡Vamos a salir! — parecía una orden y su tono fue serio. 

 

—Ya estamos afuera de la escuela…  — contestó como si fuera la cosa más obvia.

 

—¡No! Digo que salgamos… nosotros solos…  ¿Quieres ir a mi casa, mañana? — 

 

—¡AHH! ¡SALIR COMO SALIR! — 

 

—Shhhh — agregó el más alto — Sí… salir como una cita, mañana… — 

 

—No sé… lo tengo que pensar — dijo no muy convencido de que estuviera hablando en serio, su postura era nerviosa  y sus ojos miraron todo el tiempo el suelo — ¿Es una broma? ¿Dónde están tus amigos? — quiso saber si también era una cámara secreta de la cual no estaba enterado. 

 

—No… no es una broma… yo… ¿Quieres salir conmigo o no? — preguntó cansado. 

 

—Quiero… pero no podemos ir a tu casa —le dijo, rascándose la cabeza, buscando las mejores palabras para que el otro captará su mensaje — No vayas tan rápido, ¿de acuerdo? iremos lento… ¿quieres ir al cine o…? —

 

—¡Oh no! Sugerí ir a mi casa para jugar xbox o ver algún partido de fútbol… yo no —

 

—Tranquilo… lo sé — dijo y entonces suspiro un poco emocionado — No te ofendas pero no voy a las casas en la primera cita… me gusta que sea especial… tengo una idea ¿te gusta el chocolate? — Yukhei asintió — Entonces, veme en este lugar — Tomó su largo brazo para escribir con un bolígrafo sobre la palma de su mano una dirección— te hacen elaborar barras y dulces con muchos sabores, fui con mis hermanos hace un mes… tienen máquinas, no importa si no eres bueno cocinando, podemos vernos ahí, será divertido, lo prometo — 

 

—Esta bien — leyó la dirección una vez más, nunca había escuchado de ese lugar, tenía que confiar en él. 

 

—¡Trató! — dijo con la sonrisa más grande que Yukhei haya visto. 

 

El auto de sus padres se estacionó justo en la esquina, Yukhei lo vio saludar y hacer una seña que de lo esperarán un poco. —Tengo que irme — le dijo con pocas ganas de alejarse —Pero antes… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — preguntó. 

 

—Te lo diré pronto — le confesó y Donghyuck aceptó eso como respuesta. 

 

—Adiós Yukhei — 

 

—Nos vemos — 

 

Para ese entonces apagó la televisión y bebió el resto del vaso con agua que dejaba siempre a un lado sobre la mesa de la esquina. En un universo paralelo a Yukhei le hubiera gustado que al regresar de Hong Kong, Donghyuck siguiera viviendo en la casa de sus padres, que pudiera haberle escrito un mensaje con un “¿Podemos vernos?” y hubiera tenido una respuesta inmediata. 

 

Que pudieran encontrarse en algún lugar bonito de la ciudad que él eligiera, que podían comer y beber cuanto quisieran ese día, que lo hubiera recibido con un abrazo largo, esos que decían “Te he extrañado tanto”. Al fin y al cabo, el tiempo había curado la herida y podían olvidar el último día de su relación. Seguramente le diría a Donghyuck que aunque aún viviera en el closet en su país y con sus papás, aquí la historia podía ser diferente, aquí podía salir y ser realmente quien era.  Luego le contaría sobre Lucas y los presentaría, entonces la citas en lugar de dos, serían de tres. En el universo que quería, Donghyuck le esperaba con el mismo corazón que cuando tenían dieciséis y diecisiete, pero en este universo, Donghyuck no era suyo, y cada día su mejor amigo era un recordatorio de que nunca lo fue, no lo era y tampoco lo sería. 

 

La cosa era que, él nunca pensó en volverlo a ver, sí se imaginó muchas veces sobre cómo sería y también el tipo de conversación que tendrían pero nunca imagino algo como eso. Esa vez, el corazón le latía tan rápido, apretó más fuerte la mano de su hijo, segundos antes de tocar su puerta. 

 

—Hola… buenas noches — pudo pronunciar con el poco aliento que le quedaba en los pulmones. 

 

Donghyuck abrió la puerta y lo miró por un microsegundo, se quedó sin palabras y sin aliento. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo muy fuerte con el impacto que siente cuando estás frente a una ola, Yukhei tuvo que soltar la mano de Lucas por miedo a que se fueran a caer los tres. Contestó el abrazo con la misma intensidad, incluso más fuerte que él, había olido su cabello, su aroma en su cuello y su camisa. Cerró los ojos por completo para sentir cada músculo y su piel. Había pasado sus manos por su espalda como si cada centímetro de su cuerpo le perteneciera. Por un segundo abrió los ojos y no encontró a Mark por ningún lado, así que sólo se concentró en él. En que estaban en el mismo espacio, frente a frente. 

 

Ese microsegundo apenas le bastó para guardar su imagen en su memoria, los años habían hecho que Donghyuck fuera más alto, aún no tanto como él ni su altura soñada pero era alto, su mirada seguía teniendo esa escena de ternura y diversión, su boca seguía siendo la forma de corazón que tanto soñó besar en el pasado. Su cabello era corto y castaño. No estaba vestido con formalidades pero si llevaba una camisa de vestir y manga larga azul cielo con rayas, unos pantalones de mezclilla y zapatos negros. 

 

Yukhei lo estaba mirando a  los ojos como si fuera imposible que estuviera frente a él, como si fuera un holograma, tenía esa mirada profunda y desafiante que le indicó muchas veces en el pasado a Donghyuck que quería besarle y con locura. Donghyuck ignoró lo que estaba sintiendo para estudiarlo mejor desde la cabeza a los pies. ¿Cómo podía ser más guapo que antes? Todavía más alto, más fuerte, más imponente. 

 

—Idiota — susurró Donghyuck en su oído y Yukhei pudo haber jurado que la voz se le había quebrado por las ganas de llorar. — Perdón… yo, lo siento — entonces se apartó de él muy rápido y su mirada sólo se enfocó en la otra personita que había en la entrada de su casa. 

 

Donghyuck se limpió la humedad de los ojos con una mano furiosamente, luego se hincó para estar a la altura de ese niño, cuyos ojos tan familiares lo observaban como si estuviera frente a alguien misterioso. El niño le sonrió como un método de defensa, parecía estar acostumbrado a ese gesto y Donghyuck conocía esa sonrisa casi tanto como la suya. Estudió con mucho cuidado al pequeño, era tan obvio que era su hijo, porque eran idénticos. No tenía que preguntar, lo que se ve no se juzga. 

 

—Hola — habló Donghyuck primero con mucho cuidado de como se fuera a escuchar. 

 

Lucas miró a su papá con ojos expectantes y luego regresó la mirada hacía Donghyuck. 

 

—Hola — le dijo mostrando su mejor sonrisa, una más radiante. 

 

—¿Soy Donghyuck y tú? — preguntó ofreciéndole su mano que el niño tomó de inmediato.

 

—Lucas — Donghyuck abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar.  

 

Yukhei estaba congelado desde arriba observando la escena. Hasta que su hijo se escondió en sus piernas cuando Donghyuck intentó con ambas manos hacer un high five. Yukhei reaccionó una vez que el otro se puso de pie. —¿Cómo has estado? — 

 

—Se parecen mucho, felicidades — contestó con toda honestidad. 

 

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar ¿no te parece? — 

 

—Mark no tarda de salir de la ducha, tal vez en otro momento — le dijo preocupado, mirando hacía la puerta —Pasen… vamos — dijo esperando que ambos estuvieran adentro para cerrar. —¿Desde cuándo estás en Corea? — preguntó. 

 

—Tres semanas… me encontré con Mark en la fiesta del cumpleaños de Jeno, estabas ahí también pero... te fuiste temprano — agregó, Donghyuck asintió, esperando que siguiera hablando  — Entonces, ¿ahora Mark y tú están juntos? — preguntó ofendido, decepcionado. 

 

Donghyuck no contestó. Y su mirada sobre Lucas era lo suficiente para hacerle saber a Yukhei que era el menos indicado para preguntarle sobre su vida o reprochar, cualquiera que fuera el caso — ¿Lucas, te gustaría ver la televisión? ¿Hablas coreano? — Lucas rápidamente asintió a ambas cosas, Donghyuck encendió el televisor y hasta ese momento Lucas soltó la mano de su papá para subirse al sofá con los pies balanceándose en el mueble, Donghyuck sonrió como tonto por todos y cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos.  

 

—¡Yukhei amigo! ¡Me alegro mucho que hayas venido! — Mark salió de la habitación, vestido como si se tratará de un evento de oficina, elegante y con el cabello arreglado. 

 

—Hola Mark… Lucas,  él es Mark… mi mejor amigo y Mark… es el es mi hijo — 

 

—¡Hola! — dijo Lucas saludando con la mano desde el sofá donde estaba sentado con Donghyuck. 

 

—¡Wow!  Es como un mini versión tuya… — Entonces Mark miró a Donghyuck y luego comprendió lo que estaba haciendo —Entonces… ya se encontraron, me alegro mucho que ambos estén aquí, Donghyuck lamentó no decirte nada, Yukhei me lo había pedido — 

 

—Esta bien, me he llevado una sorpresa —dijo Donghyuck con un tono bajo. 

 

—Te dije — agregó Yukhei hacía Mark. 

 

—Hice mucha comida ¿Quieres ver qué puede comer Lucas? —preguntó Donghyuck caminando hacia la cocina y haciendo una seña para que Yukhei también pasará. 

 

—¡Oh no te preocupes, él ya come de todo! —

 

—¿En serio? —

 

—Sí. Le gusta comer muchas cosas — dijo un poco más relajado. 

 

Yukhei pensó que lo más complicado ya había pasado, pero esa cena sólo fue el comienzo. Porque si había algo que siempre imaginó pero quiso borrar de su memoria, era la imagen que Donghyuck, con alguien más y todavía empeoraba el hecho de que ese alguien fuera alguien cercano a él. 

 

De todos sus mejores amigos tuvo que elegir a Mark, quien era todo lo contrarío a él, quién era el estudiante perfecto durante la escuela y el ejemplo a seguir para el resto. No había profesor que no amará Mark ni tampoco una calificación perfecta que se resistiera. Yukhei no tenía ni puta idea, quién se había acercado a quién primero, es más, qué parte de la historia se estaba perdiendo o se había perdido. Porque hasta donde él se quedó, ambos eran mejores amigos, como con Jeno, Renjun y Jaemin, los cinco eran mejores amigos, inseparables. 

 

El tiempo que se fue Mark a Canadá, entre ellos no había pasado nada, Yukhei podía apostar por eso, porque Donghyuck se lo hubiera dicho, Donghyuck sabía que ellos eran cercanos, que en algún momento se iba a descubrir la relación. Así que simplemente no era una opción. 

 

Donghyuck primero fue suyo. Lo vio primero, lo tocó primero, lo sintió primero, lo besó primero y luego había llegado él. Mucho tiempo después. 

 

No sólo odiaba verlos y escucharlos con cada fibra de su cuerpo, además odiaba que la actitud de Donghyuck no ayudará, que no lo mirara, que lo evitaba, que no hablará con él sino estaba Mark con ellos. No eran cercanos como antes, era cierto.  Y ambos sabían que lo que habían sentido en el pasado estaba muerto o al menos tenía que morir porque Donghyuck nunca traicionaría a Mark y para ser honesto, Yukhei tampoco haría nada para lastimar a su amigo. 

 

Así había pasado desde entonces, cada vez que regresa de encontrarse con la pareja o de estar en su departamento, se siente como un mal sueño, del que sólo quiere despertar. 

 

*

 

Sábado. Todo se fue a la mierda un sábado. 

 

—Si te estoy llamando es para avisarte que imprimas una copia del contrato — Mark detuvo en ese momento la llamada —Espera, alguien está tocando a la puerta, te llamo en cinco ¿de acuerdo? — 

 

Mark abrió la puerta y Jaehyun estaba ahí, con una sonrisa abierta. 

 

—¿Mark? — lo saludó, al ver la reacción del otro hombre. —¿No te da gusto de verme? —

 

—¿Jaehyun? — respondió él como si estuviera frente a un holograma, claro que era él. 

 

—¿Me extrañaste? — 

 

Una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando apenas Mark reaccionó, ambos compartían un beso intenso en la puerta principal, intentó apartarse pero el otro era más alto, cerró los ojos de frustración, usó sus manos para disminuir la agresividad del beso pero no parecía ser suficiente. Hasta que bastó un simple ruido como el de una bolsa de basura caer contra el piso para que ambos se separan. 

 

Mark giró la cabeza hacia donde venía el ruido, sintió que volvió a respirar de nuevo cuando quien encontró en medio del pasillo fue a Yukhei  —Eh… esto no… nosotros no… —

 

—Sé lo que vi hermano, no tienes que explicar — Yukhei miró fijamente el interior del departamento de Mark, había silencio, estaba vacío.  Este hijo de puta, como no estaba Donghyuck este fin de semana, se estaba divirtiendo. 

 

—Jaehyun, él es Yukhei… ¿Te acuerdas de él? — en un intento porque los aires se calmaran, los presentó. Yukhei se acercó a Jaehyun como si fuera la persona que estaba esperando. 

 

—Mucho gusto — le ofreció su mano y el otro hombre la tomó. 

 

—No lo recuerdo pero… tiendo a olvidar el rostro de las personas lo siento, mucho gusto también — contestó educadamente — acabas de interrumpir el mejor reencuentro —

 

Yukhei levantó las cejas hacía Mark —¿Oh eso es verdad? —

 

—Por supuesto que no… Jaehyun es un amigo muy querido del pasado, me sorprendió verlo aquí, eso es todo… — 

 

—¿Estás ocupado ahora mismo? ¿Qué tal si salimos un rato? —Mark negó con la cabeza.

 

—No lo siento, ahora mismo estaba trabajando — 

 

—Es sábado — reprochó Jaehyun—Pero como quieras, te llamo luego — le dijo despidiéndose después de Yukhei para seguir su camino por el departamento.

 

—¡Eres un…! —

 

—¡No! ¡Callate! ¡No te atrevas! No sabes cómo sucedieron las cosas… sólo hyuck no puede saber qué pasó con Jaehyun ¿de acuerdo? — le pidió, con mucha seriedad. 

 

—¿Estás engañándolo? ¿Es enserio? ¡Mark! ¡Pensé que estabas enamorado! — Yukhei se estaba divirtiendo con las preguntas, porque, la verdad, esto nunca se lo espero, y mucho menos de Mark.

 

Él había estado lo suficiente lejos de Donghyuck, mientras que Donghyuck siempre había puesto un límite entre ellos y ¿Por qué era eso? pues porque amaba a Mark, porque tenían una relación estable, porque vivían juntos, porque era el futuro. Y entonces Yukhei ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que el mundo no iba a conspirar para estar a su lado pero entonces, el mundo no, pero Lee Mark sí. 

 

—¡Oh amigo! — volvió a reprochar sintiéndose indignado, volvió a tomar la bolsa de basura del piso —No pensé que fueras capaz de algo como eso —

 

—¡Amo a Donghyuck! ¡Lo amo! ¡Esto fue un error! ¡Lo que viste fue un error! Maldita sea Yukhei tienes que cerrar tu puta boca con esto, porque si Donghyuck supiera esto, no me lo perdonaría, eres mi mejor amigo, tienes que ayudarme, quédate callado — le advirtió. 

 

—Estoy de tu lado, Mark… tranquilo — le aseguró. —Sólo digo que Donghyuck no se merece algo como esto, él está contigo porque te ama — Mark cerró los ojos como si pesaran veinte kilos. —¿Tú crees que él te haría algo así? —

 

—¡Eres idiota o qué! Donghyuck no me haría algo así, confío en él — 

 

—Él confío en ti y mira lo qué pasó  — 

 

—Jaehyun no sabe que estoy en una relación pero se lo voy a decir pronto, sólo… —

 

—¡No voy a decir nada! —volvió a repetirle —Ya me tengo que ir, sólo vine a tirar la basura, nos vemos luego — le dijo antes de seguir su camino. Mark lo miró con desconfianza pero tenía que aprender que confiar en él, además era su mejor amigo, no él de su novio. 

 

*

 

22:00 (Hola Donghyuck. ¿Has llegado bien a la ciudad?) Wong Yukhei 

 

Donghyuck tuvo que abrir más grande los ojos por la claridad de su teléfono, sólo para comprobar que había leído bien el mensaje, la hora, el nombre. 

 

22:13 (¿Por qué me mandas mensajes?) Donghyuck 

 

22:14 (Por que quiero saber si todo está bien en la ciudad, estoy preocupado ) Wong Yukhei. 

 

Donghyuck respiró profundo y miró el techo de esa habitación de hotel como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Sentía un montón de palabras, preguntas, emociones encontradas, había un puño de piedras atoradas en su garganta, en su lenguaje para evitar hablar y decirse así mismo, que mierda estaba causando Yukhei en él. 

 

22:15 (Estoy bien, gracias) Donghyuck 

 

22:15 (¿Cómo está lucas? ¿Ya se durmió?) Donghyuck 

 

22: 16 (Sí.  Desde hace media hora se durmió. Creo que te ha extrañado) Wong Yukhei. 

 

Donghyuck pensó en no contestar, que apenas y razonaba un poco la situación,  con trabajo podía usar sus dedos para escribir, que lo evitaba todo el tiempo, y que ahora estuvieran hablando casualmente como dos viejos amigos, la idea era ridícula. 

 

22:19 (Y yo a él. Espero verlo el lunes que vuelva. Buenas noches) Donghyuck. 

 

22:20 (¿Tan pronto te vas?) Wong Yukhei. 

 

22: 23 (Estaba dormido cuando recibí tu mensaje, contesté porque creí que algo había pasado, es extraño que hablemos por aquí cuando no lo hacemos en persona. No lo hagas, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, no quiero problemas o malentendidos) Donghyuck. 

 

22: 25 (¿Por qué habrá problemas o malentendidos? Solo estoy asegurandome que estés bien, donde sea que estés. Te prometo que sólo quiero ser tu amigo, nada más que eso) Wong Yukhei. 

 

Donghyuck miró la pantalla incrédulo. Incapaz de creer eso, porque sabía, sabía que Yukhei no quería sólo amistad.  A veces Donghyuck tenía miedo de mirarlo, miedo de hablarle a la cara. Le daba miedo volver a sentir la necesidad de tocarlo, de besarlo, de estar cinco minutos a solas con él. Tenía miedo porque no sabría que decir, no sabía cómo mentir y mucho menos qué era lo que le pasaba, que cruzaba su mente. Si era lo mismo que sintió o sólo eran cenizas. 

 

22:26 (Es un poco extraño ¿no crees? después de todos estos meses conviviendo, ahora me escribes como si fuéramos... cuando no somos) Donghyuck.

 

22:28 (Yo te quise hablar desde el principio. Si no me hubieras dado tu teléfono ayer, esto jamás hubiera sucedido) Wong Yukhei. 

 

22:29 (Lo hice para una emergencia, no te confundas) Donghyuck.

 

22:30 (Es una emergencia) Wong Yukhei. 

 

22:34 (Buenas noches hyuck y duerme bien. Estaré esperando para verte) Wong Yukhei. 

 

22: 35 (Ya están pasando los minutos) Wong Yukhei. 

 

Donghyuck arrojó su teléfono a un lado en la cama. Dándose por vencido con las palabras de Yukhei. Dejó de respirar, y menos mal estaba acostado porque con lo débil que estaban sus rodillas se hubiera caído, Donghyuck podía jurar que su escudo para protegerse de ese hombre se le había ido al cajón de los objetos perdidos, muy pero muy lejos, a algún lugar en otro mundo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comencé esta historia hace un mes kdanjfjsdf espero que les guste mucho :) y bueno, el personaje que más me encanta escribir es a lucas afjndjf todo chiquito, diciéndole tíos a markhyuck. well.. muchas gracias por leer :P creyó yo serán sólo 4 o 5 capítulos :o


End file.
